1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a lithium ion capacitor and a lithium ion capacitor manufactured using the same and, more particularly, to a method for manufacturing a lithium ion capacitor capable of obtaining a high output density and excellent capacity and reducing a manufacturing process time, and a lithium ion capacitor manufactured using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various electronic products such as an information communication device, and the like, a stable energy supply is an important factor. In general, such a function is performed by a capacitor. Namely, the capacitor serves to collect electricity in circuits of the information communication device and various electronic products and output it, thus stabilizing the flow of electricity within the circuits. A general capacitor has a very short charging and discharging time and a high output density, but because it has a low energy density, it has limitations in being used as an energy storage device.
Thus, in order to overcome such limitations of a general capacitor, recently, a novel capacitor such as an electrical double layer capacitor (EDLC) has been developed, which has come into prominence as a next-generation energy device along with a rechargeable battery or a secondary battery.
Also, recently, diverse electrochemical elements, whose operating principles are based on similar principles to those of an ELDC, have been developed, and an energy storage device called a hybrid capacitor, formed by combining power storage principles of a lithium ion secondary battery and the ELDC, has come into prominence. As a hybrid capacitor, a lithium ion capacitor, in which a hole is formed to penetrate both surfaces (i.e., front and rear surfaces) of a cathode current collector and those of an anode current collector, a material which can reversibly carry lithium ions is used as an anode electrode material, a lithium metal is disposed to oppose an anode (negative electrode) or a cathode (positive electrode), and lithium ions are carried to the anode according to electrochemical contact between the lithium metal and the anode or the cathode, has been proposed.
In order to dope the anode of the lithium ion capacitor with lithium ions, various methods have been attempted. For example, cathodes and anodes are formed on the collector including the hole penetrating the both surfaces thereof, and the lithium metal is disposed on a laminated body formed as the plurality of cathodes and the plurality of anodes are laminated. The anodes are doped with lithium ions emitted from the lithium metal. In this case, because lithium ions can be moved without being interrupted within the electrode current collector, the lithium ions can be electrochemically carried to the plurality of laminated anodes even in a power storage device including a large number of laminated cells.